Alexander Hamilton x Angelica Schuyler: Not Too Quiet Uptown
by HeWillNeverBeSatisfied
Summary: Angelica and Alexander have undeniable chemistry, we all know that. From the moment they meet each other we learn that neither of them will be satisfied. Until now, that is.


"No, we can't." Angelica whispered in Hamilton's ear.

"I know." replied Alex, pressing his body against her, and her against the wall.

How can something so wrong, feel so right?

She began to pant.

"What about my sister?" she said, as they slowly began to move towards her bed chambers, not losing eye or body contact, the lusty fire within them only growing and engulfing any last conscious hesitations, reservations, and concerns.

She peered into his soul and he into her's. They both knew it couldn't happen. But they both knew they wanted it. More than anything. More than Hamilton wanted to found America.

Angelica opened the door to her bed chambers as Alexander slowly began to untie her petticoats. He had a certain urgency in his movements, deliberately and insistently untying each loop, his hunger for her body consuming his shaking fingers and breath. The bulge in his trousers became undeniable now. He _needed_ her body. He _needed_ to show her what it's like to be loved by a creole bastard.

And then his thoughts turned.

As Angelica blew out a few candles and removed the rest of her clothing, Alexander closed and locked the door behind them.. But he remembered his wife, Eliza, at home. How could he do this to her? This wasn't just any whore off the streets, this was his sister-in-law. This was the woman who brought him to Eliza.

As he turned to face Angelica's bare body, these thoughts melted away. Eliza would just have to be excluded from this narrative. That was for certain.

Alexander picked up Angelica and threw her on the bed. The passion between them was too much to handle; they ripped off the remainder of Alex's clothing together. Angelica admired Alexander's muscular body. Not the kind of chiseled beauty that makes you uncomfortable, but the soft contours that made you feel safe, and the kind of curves that left you wondering what would happen next. Alexander kissed her with anticipation. He pulled back and looked at her dimly lit face "You're so beautiful. I want you." he said, his tone full of meaning and longing. "I'm all yours." she said in a quiet, cautious voice. She knew it was wrong, but nothing could stop the burning in her loins. He kissed her again, more softly this time. He moved to her chest. Then her stomach. He spread her legs and began to feast upon her fiery cradle. Angelica felt Alexander's tongue moving around inside her. She couldn't help but moan out loud. She had to bite her lips to keep herself from screaming. Alexander felt her body react and contort with each movement of his mouth. He loved being in control. He reached up, his tongue still inside her love cave (which was growing damper and damper with each moment that passed) and grabbed her soft, warm breasts. She reached for the headboard with one arm, and Alexander's head with the other. She clenched his hair and the wooden bedframe behind her, feeling her body give into the orgasm that she couldn't control. "This is it." she thought to herself. "This is what it means to be human. This is the peak of all existence. I want him so bad. I want to bring this pleasure to him. I can't wait to bring this same feeling to him." She began to yelp. She couldn't hold in those screams any longer. She gave into the feeling between her thighs and shouted "ALEXANDER!" and it was finished.

Alexander felt so happy inside. He didn't gain anything from this interaction except for bringing her the pleasure and fulfilment he knew she deserved and wanted more than anything. He looked up at her, a smirk swept across his face. She immediately began to suck his throbbing hunk of skin right below his waist. "No." Alexander said, as he pushed her off of his member. "I don't want you to if you don't want to. You need to feel comfortable. You need to feel safe."

Angelica had never felt more safe in her life. She didn't only want _him_ , she wanted to bring pleasure to him. She wanted him to feel the same way she did only moments ago. "Alexander please let me. I've never wanted anything more. Let me love you." He looked at her like no one ever had before. They moved to the floor, with Alexander standing, bracing himself on the bed posts and Angelica kneeling before him.

She proceeded with her mouth.

Alex put his hands on her shoulders and guided her head. Back and forth, back and forth. He knew this was her first time, so she needed a few pointers. He told her to let her worries go and let his lovestick go all the way down her throat. It was the only way this would work. This went on for some time as Alexander began to moan softly. He panted, each breath shorter than the last. He knew it was coming. Angelica felt it too. He felt his soul rising out of his body, and for a moment it felt as though he was outside, watching in on those two star-crossed lovers pleasuring each other in the most pure and most lust-filled way to people have ever loved each other before. "ANGELICA! _OH ANGELICA!_ " he screeched as he climaxed and ejaculated his love serum into her throat. He made it so easy for her to swallow.

They climbed back onto the bed and Alexander entered into her passion gap. She was on the bottom, clutching his back and buttocks as he thrusted his pelvis. Inwards and outwards, inwards and outwards. Angelica had never experienced anything like this before. Her body writhed as Alexander sucked her neck and pleasured her down below. Her senses were overloaded. She didn't know what to enjoy more. She never wanted these moments to end. She felt a surge of power overcome her as she pushed Alexander and they rolled to the other side of the bed. She was now on top. She sat up on him and moved herself forward and backward, feeling his wood inside of her and only becoming more and more excited as he let out his sounds of pleasure.

Pleasing him is what kept her going.

They came together. It wasn't the last time that evening either. They pleasured each other over and over again until the morning came and they knew they had to sleep.

They laid there together, both naked, tangled in the sheets, watching the fire die. Alexander noted that though the fire before them was going out, their fiery passion for each other would never follow suit. He held Angelica in his arms and watched her breathe, and saw her breathing change as she finally fell asleep. He watched her chest rise and lower to a different rhythm than when she was awake. He gazed at her perfect breasts and then at her perfect face. He ran his fingers through her hair and with a flutter of her eyelids she woke up. He kissed her ears, then her cheeks. He held her chin with a firm hand and kissed her gently.

"I have to go," he whispered as quietly as he possibly could.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" she replied sweetly.

"Of course. I'll see you at family dinner this evening."

This wasn't the first time he had to say goodbye in this manner.


End file.
